Back for you
by Flynn Rider 24
Summary: At 16 Raven was in a loving relationship unfortunately they got torn apart. At 20 she still hopes that they'll meet again luckily she doesn't have to hope anymore. Rated T just in case. [Raven,OC]


**Back For You**

Epilogue

Storm aka Izaak Lewis, was sitting on a hill watching the sunset with his girlfriend Raven. However what Storm was about to tell Raven will change their loving relationship. "Raven, I have something to tell you. You know my father is a soldier in the army" She silently nodded and urged him to continue. "Well, my father has been stationed in England unfortunately for me, since I'm only 16 I have to move to England with my family for a few years." Once he had finished talking, his voice was shaking. He looked at Raven who was tearing up. Their eyes met and he silently urged her to say something. "When do you leave?" "Two weeks from tomorrow. Promise me that you won't forget about me Raven" That did it for Raven, she started to cry. "Please like I could forget about you, you big oaf!" Izaak chuckled quietly then sighed sadly. "So I guess that's it then. This is the end of us?" Izaak leaned his head on top of Ravens. "I'll return here when I'm able to and we can pick up right where we left off I promise" He kissed the top of her head and looked up at the starry sky.

2 Weeks later

Storm and Raven were at the airport. "So this is it, we won't see each other for a while." Raven threw herself into his arms tears now flowing freely. "Usually the person leaving gets the gifts however; I just wanted you to have this." He handed her a carefully wrapped gift. "Do not open it just yet; you can open it when you get home." He glanced at his watch. "Rae, my flight leaves in an hour." She looked up into his eyes. "Goodbye Izaak." He leant forward and passionately kissed her for the last time. They broke apart due to the fact that they needed air. Their foreheads touched. "I love you Rae. Please never forget that." He embraced her one last time and hesitantly let go, and walked to his gate but not before waving goodbye and blowing one last kiss. This caused Raven to smile sadly and cry even harder.

On the way home, she felt her phone vibrate '_Hi sweetie, miss you already __' _instantly replying she put _'me too I'm home now but I wish you were here next to me, and I would be in your protective arms where I feel that nothing can hurt me as long as you were beside me.' _She was expecting another text but was surprised to hear her phone ringing. Her ringtone was of Izaak singing the song he sang on their 6 month anniversary as a couple. She quickly answered. "Hello?" "Hey Rae I have ten minutes before I can board my plane and well I miss your voice already. I don't know how I can survive without seeing you every day. I'm glad you feel that way when you're in my arms. After all, it is my job as your boyfriend to make you feel safe and protected." "I feel the same way Izaak." There was an awkward silence before he decided to speak again. "Umm.. Rae?... I have to get on my plane now. Goodbye Raven I love you.." Raven could hear that he was crying and she was too. "I love you too goodbye." Her voice started to break when she said the last word as did her heart. She hung up, dropped her phone on the floor and cried herself to sleep.

Next morning

Raven opened her eyes scanning her surrounding then realised she was in her room. Something colourful caught her eye she gasped quietly when she remembered that she never got the chance to open the present from Izaak. She reached forward grabbed the mysterious item and tore the wrapping paper off as fast as she could. It was a photo of her and Izaak that his younger brother took. In the photo, they were both asleep. Sunlight reflecting off her hair. Her head resting on his chest and his arm wrapped around her protectively you could see the content smiles on both their faces. Raven smiled at the memory she remembers it as if it happened yesterday. The frame was engraved _'You forever have my heart.' _Was written on the top and on the bottom it said _'I love you'._ After reading that, Raven had to control herself before she lost it. There was a piece of paper so she read it.

'_Raven I'm sorry for leaving you so early in our relationship I want you to know that I tried everything in my power to convince my parents into letting me stay here by myself but it didn't work._

_Anyway, like on the photo frame I just want you to know that you forever have my heart and that it beats for you. No matter how many girls 'throw' themselves at me, they can never take your place. I have a special place in my heart for you and only you. Now considering how beautiful you are, I'd expect guys to be lining up for your attention. If you manage to find a guy who cares for you as much as I do go for it I'd be happy for you. But if a guy does hurt you tell me, and I'll make them regret it. When I have permission, I'll be back for you. I promise._

_From Izaak_

_P.S-I love you._

She couldn't hold the tears back any longer and from that day on, she kept the photo and letter and guarded it with her life.


End file.
